Change of Fate: Confessions
by GrimTheBanette
Summary: AU of Change of Fate: What could have happened had no one come to rescue them in the shifting sands? Read and find out :D Contains Lemon.


**So, This is a AU Skyla/Max oneshot. I thought i would do something small here for you all to enjoy since i'm taking so long to update Change of Fate.**

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes weakly. How far had she fallen? Where were they? Skyla slowly lifted her aching body to her paws to look around. Max was nearby, lying on his side. He seemed no worse than her, but he seemed to be unconscious. She thought back to the fight. The spiritomb had been far stronger than she had expected, sensible considering it was more or less a legendary, and had easily overwhelmed them…. Then they had fallen.<p>

Her attention turned to the room, and she felt the beginnings of panic. Skyla, you see, was claustrophobic, and this seemingly small room was not in her comfort zone. She began scrambling around looking for a way out, beginning to hyperventilate. Her panic seemed to wake Max, as he slowly sat up.

"S-sky, what's wrong?" he asked in worry. She turned to him, her eyes wide with dilated pupils. Her fear was obvious, and Max was worried about her. He saw Skyla shaking, like a caged animal.

He approached her slowly, sitting with his side pressed to hers as he nuzzled into her collar. He couldn't stop himself from taking a deep sniff of her alluring scent. After months of working with her, it would be a lie to say he didn't love her. As she calmed, she managed to speak.

"I-I d-don't like s-small spaces." She squeaked out. Max wrapped his tail in hers and rested his chin against her neck. She purred softly at his gesture. The male had a calming effect on her lately.

"It's ok Sky. Just relax, I'm right here. Look around, the room isn't that small." He whispered softly. The female nodded gently, breathing gently to relax herself as she looked around. Max was right, the room was bigger than she had originally thought. She nuzzled her way up under his chin gently, her racing heart finally slowing to a normal beat. She felt her heart flutter as he took another deep breath at her neck.

The duo saw no obvious exit to the pit they'd fallen in, so they decided to rest up before trying to make one. As they relaxed, Skyla couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to her companion. Despite her thoughts being focused on finding a way back home, she couldn't deny that she had developed feelings for Max.

As she thought about him, Skyla felt a slight warmth in her lower body that slowly grew into a searing pain. She bit her lip as she realized that, of all the terrible times for it to happen, she was going into heat. A glance to her side revealed that Max noticed as well, his nose twitching as he took in her scent. She inched a bit away from him, her thoughts racing. What should she do? Skyla was a virgin, and wasn't sure how Max would react.

On the one hand, Skyla was in love with Max, and this was the perfect time to show him. On the other, she was in heat, and this could all end in a terrible mistake. After some deliberation, she took a deep breath.

"Max…" she called softly. He turned to her with a curious look that quickly became surprise as she pressed her lips to his. '_She… She's kissing me!'_ he thought in shock. Skyla quickly pulled away with a burning blush when he didn't return the gesture. "I…i-I'm sorry Ma-" Skyla was cut off by the male crashing his lips against hers passionately. She wasted no time in returning the kiss, their tongues meeting for the first time in her mouth.

Skyla purred in bliss as Max explored her mouth lovingly, leaving no point untouched. Slowly, they separated for air. A thin strand of saliva linked them only briefly before they came together again. Slowly, Max pushed Skyla onto her back. He stood over her, and her eyes drifted down below his belt. She moaned softly as his length rubbed along her warm tunnel.

The female pulled away slowly, panting heavily as she spoke. "M-max, please…. T-take me." She stuttered out. The male nodded, too lost in the moment to speak, and slowly entered her. He moaned happily as her wet warmth engulfed him. Her walls made gentle tugging motions as he pushed in, as if trying to pull him in further.

Max stopped at her wall, looking her in the eye before speaking to her softly. "A-are you sure about this Sky?" He mumbled in uncertainty.

"Not really, but there's no point in stopping now," She giggled out, "I love you." Max swallowed at those three simple words, before nodding and thrusting all the way in. Max's heart nearly stopped and the scream that exited Skyla's lungs. Her whole body shivered with pain, but soon a soft moan left her throat.

Taking that as a cue, Max began to thrust gently, drawing adorable yips and moans from her. Max purred in ecstasy as her inner walls massaged his girth. Skyla wrapped her paws around his shoulders, rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. Max took things slow at first, wanting to draw out this moment. Soon, however, Skyla was moaning for him to speed up, to pound her harder. No matter how much he wanted to drag things out, he couldn't deny that voice. His hips went into overdrive, sending his body into hers over and over. Each thrust was accompanied by a wet sliding sound followed by the gentle sound of their hips colliding. Oh Arceus it felt amazing!

Both of them being virgins, their lovemaking was passionate but short lived. Soon both of them had reached their limit. Skyla hit her peak hard, seeing lights in front of her eyes as she dug her claws into Max's shoulders. The tugging, velvety motions of Skyla's walls drew Max's own climax out. He cried out loudly, slamming his knot into her as he unloaded rope after rope of thick seed into her fertile womb.

As they came down from their orgasmic high, Max collapsed onto his side. He pulled his new mate close to him, biting gently at her neck, marking her as his. She purred softly, nuzzling him as she drifted off. Max smiled gently, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Sky." He whispered softly before falling asleep with her. They would be extremely embarrassed when two other federation members found them a few hours later… but that's a story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. My first 1000 word project :') please Read and Review :D<strong>


End file.
